


Kissing Practice

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Sharena has found herself falling for Matthew. However, the risk of ruining their friendship prevents Sharena from acting upon her feelings. Perhaps some unintentional coaxing from Matthew will push Sharena in the right direction?





	Kissing Practice

Although days in Castle Askr have gotten busier and busier with the war against Múspell weighing on everyone’s minds, Sharena made sure to make time for her two best friends, Matthew and Raigh, each day. The three of them were hanging out in their usual corner of the courtyard: Matthew and Sharena laid in the grass, watching the clouds float by while Raigh studied his tome underneath the shade of a large tree.

Sharena occasionally glanced at Matthew, taking in his serene expression as he gazed at the clouds up above. A light blush colored her cheeks. As much as Sharena wanted to have light-hearted fun with her two best friends everyday, she couldn’t deny her growing feelings for the thief.

It was a small crush at first: saying that she found Matthew charming when she first met him would be an understatement. As the two of them spent more time together, Sharena found herself falling for Matthew’s sly, yet carefree personality. She could never confess her feelings for him; she didn’t wanted to ruin their friendship. This sentiment was cemented further after the two of them took Raigh under their wing. The three of them formed a solid bond during their time together in Askr, and Sharena wouldn’t want anything to disrupt that. So, Sharena set aside her feelings, forever convincing herself that their friendship was enough. Or so she thought.

“Do you think Kiran will let us go to that hot springs again?” Matthew asked no one in particular.

Sharena quickly sat up and looked at Matthew, “H-Huh?” The image of Matthew stripping himself and jumping into the hot spring when the three of them first arrived there popped into her head. Her whole face heated up at the memory.

“Doubt it,” Raigh flipped to the next page of his tome, “I’m pretty sure Kiran said they wanted the other Heroes to have a chance to go there too.”

“Figures,” Matthew shrugged. “We had a fun time there. It would be nice if we could go back. Wouldn't you say, Sharena?”

Sharena sat in silence, distracted by the image of a wet, shirtless Matthew.

Matthew sat up, “Sharena?” He cocked an eyebrow at the princess. He looked to Raigh, and he shrugged in response. Matthew looked back to Sharena and flicked her forehead.

“Hey!” Sharena rubbed her forehead and glared at Matthew.

Matthew chuckled, “Someone’s distracted.”

“What?” Sharena averted her gaze. “N-No, I’m not!”

“Really, now?” Matthew leaned closer to her, “Seems to me like something’s on your mind.”

Sharena forced a laugh, “Don’t be silly! I wasn’t thinking about anything in particular.”

Matthew crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s true!”

Matthew retreated back to his spot, “I wonder…”

With a huff, Sharena laid back down and stared up at the sky. She tried to focus on the clouds, but that proved to be ineffective. The thought of Matthew’s bare chest glistening with sweat and hot spring water crossed her mind again, leaving her internally screaming.

Sharena’s train of thought was interrupted by none other than Matthew whose face was now just a few inches above hers, “Thinking about someone at the hot springs?”

Sharena's eyes widened, “Matthew!” Both Sharena and Matthew sat up; Matthew stared at Sharena with a sly, expectant look. “You--That’s…!”

Matthew chuckled at Sharena’s reaction. He put a finger to his lips and winked, “Your secret is safe with me, princess. However, I am curious. Just _who_ were you thinking about?”

“Th-That’s not really important, is it?” Sharena laughed nervously as she eyed Raigh, hoping he’d come to her rescue.

Raigh frowned and sighed, “You two are hopeless."

Matthew patted Sharena’s back, “Well, hopefully that somebody gets a confession out of you soon. You’re a good catch.”

Sharena’s breath hitched. She and Raigh glanced at each other in surprise, and Sharena turned back to Matthew, “What?”

“I’m just saying,” Matthew shrugged and grinned, “anyone would be lucky to have you Sharena. I’m surprised someone hasn’t courted you already.”

Sharena turned her head away as her whole body tensed up at Matthew’s compliments, “Well… Well, I mean, I can’t really imagine myself being in a relationship anyway.” She scratched her chin, “I’ve never been in one before. I haven’t even kissed anyone either…” It was then wheels started to turn in Sharena’s head. She turned to face Matthew again and took a deep breath. The two locked eyes. With as much determination she could muster, Sharena declared, “Matthew, I want to practice kissing with you…!”

Matthew’s mouth hung open for a split second, “K-Kissing practice?” Seeing Sharena’s serious, yet flustered face made it difficult for Matthew to hold back his laughter. “You can’t be serious.”

“I _am_ serious, Matthew!” Sharena frowned, “You’re my only hope. I mean, I’d ask Raigh, but--”

“Don’t,” Raigh called out.

Sharena called back frantically, “I wasn’t actually going to ask you!” She sighed then turned her attention back to Matthew, “Please, Matthew?”

Matthew smirked, “Well, if you’re really that desperate,” he lifted Sharena’s chin and brought her face closer to his, “we can start right now.”

Sharena’s eyes widened as blood rushed to her face. She squeaked, “W-Wait!” She pushed Matthew’s mouth away with both hands as she bowed her head in embarrassment, “I’m not ready yet!”

“Saw that one coming,” Raigh glanced at Sharena and gave her a smirk. She pouted back.

Matthew removed Sharena’s hands from his face and let out a short laugh, “Oh, relax.” He patted the princess’s shoulder, “It’s just practice. You said so yourself.”

“I know, but…” Sharena looked to the ground and fiddled with the hem of her blouse, “Either way, it’s still going to be my first kiss.”

“Sentimental as ever,” Matthew chuckled. “I promise you, it's not the kiss that makes the moment special.” He locked eyes with Sharena, “It’s the person your kissing that makes it worthwhile. Understand?”

Sharena blushed and nodded slightly.

“So, you don’t have to count this practice kiss as your first,” Matthew grinned reassuringly, “Okay?”

Sharena closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She gulped, “I changed my mind.”

Matthew cocked an eyebrow, “What?”

“I don’t want this to be a practice kiss,” Sharena leaned forward and put a hand on Matthew’s leg. “I want to do the real thing with you.”

“Sharena…” Matthew stared at Sharena in shock, then regained his composure. “If that’s what you want.” He cupped Sharena’s face, “Push me away if you change your mind again.” Matthew closed his eyes and the distance between Sharena and himself.

Sharena’s heart pounded like mad, yet every muscle relaxed as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Matthew gently laid his lips on Sharena’s and refused to part from her, letting her take in the sensation.

Heat rose throughout Sharena’s body. She placed a hand on Matthew’s chest, feeling each of his individual heart beats; they were increasing in rhythm, just like hers. For a brief moment, she broke away from the kiss, leaving only a millimeter of space between their lips. “I love you,” she softly whispered.

He smiled and whispered back, “I love you, too.”

Sharena brought her lips back to the Matthew’s and pressed her body up against his. She didn't want to lose this warmth. Not now. She wrapped her arms around Matthew’s body and held him tightly. After what seemed like hours, Sharena pulled away from the kiss. She opened her eyes and locked eyes with Matthew.

The two of them smiled at each other, breathing heavily.

“So,” Sharena blushed, “I guess this means we’re a thing now?”

Matthew smirked, “I guess so.”

“FINALLY,” Raigh let out a loud, exasperated sigh as he slammed the tome onto his lap and face-palmed. “Do you know how excruciatingly _painful_ it was to see you two pine for each other for over a year and do _absolutely nothing_ about it?”

Matthew and Sharena stared at Raigh, dumbfounded.

Raigh scowled, “Don’t give me that look. It was obvious! I’m pretty damn sure Commander Anna organized a betting pool to see when you two would actually get together.”

Matthew and Sharena looked back and forth between each other and Raigh, and burst out laughing.

“That’s--Haha!--That’s the commander, alright!” laughed Sharena.

“The kid figured it out before I did!” Matthew laughed, “God, that’s too good…!”

The two of them settled down, and Sharena pondered, trying to find the right words to say.

“So… What happens now?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Matthew asked back.

“I mean, since we're a couple,” Sharena hesitated, “What should we do now?”

Matthew patted her shoulder and smiled warmly, “We could go back to watching the clouds if you want.”

Sharena’s eyes lit up. She grinned, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Matthew turned around and waved to Raigh, “Hey! Put down that dusty, old tome and join us!”

Raigh grimaced, “Fine.” He stood up and approached the couple, “Someone has to make sure you love birds stay out of trouble anyway.”

Matthew, Sharena, and Raigh laid next to each other on the grass in a circle, staring up at the blue sky. Sharena glanced over to Matthew and Raigh, taking in their content expressions as they gaze at the clouds up above. She smiled to herself and gazed at the clouds with them.


End file.
